


A Villains Love

by Cosmo_Mellow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambush is a bitch, Ambush is a flier like Torture and thinks he should be Tortures sparkmate because of this, Ambush wants Torture to himself, Blue eyes do not mean good, Cavern is a grounder, Cavern is a nice yet crazy mech, Cavern wants Torture to himself, Caverns the only one who cares about Tortures well being between him and Ambush, Changing of name, Charcoal and Falo are just a happy couple, Flashbacks, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Murdering bots for credits, Pain, Plain old Torture, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The prologue happens before war, They gay whatcha gonna do about it?, Torture has a weak spark, Torture is a grown mech he is just small this is not pedophilla, Torture is unfazed by threats, Tortured characters, Tortures alternate name and real name is Melody, gay cybertronians, none of them have a care in the world, rape attempts, this is all happening during war, torture has blue eyes and is a murderer and tortures bots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_Mellow/pseuds/Cosmo_Mellow
Summary: Torture is a murderer who started a business by murdering people for a living, during his early days of this he ran into Cavern killing another bot and Cavern threatened Torture and Torture replied “Fragging threats don’t work on me, Slagger” Cavern took interest of Torture that very day and wanted to join him, Torture was reluctant but let him and they were apart of the group Torture had created ever since.Torture is a very secretive mech not letting his feelings show around others as he sees that as a weakness however he has another reasoning behind this, a reasoning only one(1) other mech besides himself knew the one who CAUSED him to be like this.Cavern however lets his emotions be seen publicly, he does not see them as a weakness rather a strength, he is always trying to get Torture to ‘open up’ and ‘not be ashamed of his emotions’ he also might have a crush on Torture.Their okay(?) life is suddenly gone broken to pieces when another mech shows up and ruins it and makes it harder for Cavern to get Tortures love.
Relationships: Charcoal/Falo, Melody | Torture/Ambush, Melody | Torture/Cavern, Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. How we met/Prologue

Torture using his alternative identity, Melody and his undeniable frame it was easily able to lure the mech he needed to kill. The mech thought he was going interface with the little bot. Once they were alone the small mech shot the other mech through his spark chamber. He shrieked in pain and Torture starred giving a wicked smirk at the Energon the bot was losing.

Torture then stabbed the mech neck cables and pried the poor mechs head completely off. He picked it up put it in a bag and walked away to an apartment. He barged in and dropped the bag on the floor in front of the mech. “Impressive” the mech said, Torture only scoffed “credits” he demanded.

“Woah, so rushing and demanding, I like that” The mech purred with a hint of lust in his voice. The mech probably thought Torture couldn’t hear the lust in his voice but he did. Torture started getting angry but he hid it. The mech handed Torture the credits and Torture put them into the backpack he had.

He turned to leave but the mech grabbed Tortures shoulder “drop your bag for a second, relax I mean you just killed somebot” reluctant he put the backpack down and looked at the mech straight in the optics which meant he had to look up. The mech then pushed Torture over onto a berth, Torture of course being the small mech he was and being pushed tripped over his own feet and fell into the berth. “What the frag?!“ He hissed bitterness in his voice. “Relax, just gonna give you what you deserve~“ the mech purred, once again Torture felt angry at this mech but this time he wouldn’t hold it back.

He grabbed a dagger stored in his leg panels and stabbed the mech in his throat. He ALWAYS went for the vitals. The mech shrieked in pain and staggered away from Torture, he smiled at the Energon pooling on the floor. “You’re insane” the mech hissed, Torture shrugged and smirked “Maybe but at least I wouldn’t rape a mech” he said.

The mech staggered closer to Torture dropped onto the berth next to him. The mech starred at his err lower region. Torture stabbed him again in his throat before getting up and picking up his bag. He walked out of the apartment and into a ally.

This wasn’t his favourite place to be especially at night anybot could grab him and use him for anything. Thankfully the Energon of the mechs he had just killed wasn’t on him so if anyone else saw him he wouldn’t be a suspect for their murder. He heard some cries and shhs come from another part of the ally. He reluctantly went in that direction and what he saw was surprising yet joyful.

A mech was murdering a femme. Her cries filled the ally air, her Energon leaked all over the floor. The mech murdering her had a dark and light grey frame and had treads on him. ‘Great, he’s a grounder’ Torture thought rolling his optics.

The mech finished her and heard Torture shuffle a bit, he looked over to see the dull pink frame of Torture. The mech gave a chuckle and started walking towards Torture “listen here you flier, if you tell anyone about this I will make sure that you su-“ the mech was cut off by Torture “Fragging threat don’t work on me, Slagger”. The grounder raised an optic ridge(eyebrow) at him. The mechs optics looked up and down Tortures frame. ‘Great another pervert’ Torture thought. “Wait are you Torture?” The mech asked him which he replied with a swift nod. The mechs face turned from serious to happy. “Oh my Primus, I have wanted to meet you ever since I heard of you!” The mech said happily and purely? “You have?” Torture asked the mech confused “yup your famous among murders!” The mech added. “Anyways do you think I could join your group?” The mech asked him. He felt surprised that a mech like him wanted to join, one second he was crazy the next he was as pure as a sparkling. He nodded but then said “what’s your name” and which the grounder replied “Cavern!” He let Cavern join and he was introduced to Falo and Charcoal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue done!


	2. Chapter 1

“Cmon, Torture you can tell me anything I don’t judge.” Cavern said to Torture. Him and Torture shared a berthroom and embarrassedly to Torture a berth. Torture had pain in his optics, he was hurt mentally and Cavern saw it. Torture just ignored him and laid down on the berth curled up into a ball.

Cavern vented and well he thought of something he might regret. He did it anyways being Cavern. Cavern picked Torture up bridal style. “H-HEY! Let me down before you’d drop me!” Torture hissed but not a bit of venom or bitterness was in that hiss.

Torture flung his arms around Caverns neck in fear of being dropped. “You lucky your in my group or I’d have your helm by now....” he mumbled. “I’ll let you down just tell me what’s wrong, please Torture I’m worried...” Cavern mumbled those last two words. “It’s none of your business!” Torture hissed. “Really? I may not be the most trustworthy looking mech but I can keep a secret” Cavern said. Torture took one arm off of Caverns neck and started reaching for a mask. Cavern shifted Torture over into one of his arms which caused torture to put his arm around Caverns neck again. Cavern reached for the Mask Torture had been reaching for and grabbed it. “Want it on?” Cavern asked Torture. Torture nodded. Cavern then put it on Torture’s face. Cavern sighed and put Torture down “sorry for trying to make you tell me.....” Cavern apologized. Cavern left the room leaving Torture to his own thoughts. Cavern sighed and laid down onto the berth. ‘Why don’t I just tell someone?’ Torture thought. He soon drifted off into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, they will be longer in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue done!  
> I wrote this in a day


End file.
